Running From Myself
by Horuss Bo
Summary: La forma en que otros nos perciben puede afectar la forma en que nos percibimos, y los resultados rara vez son bonitos. Cuando un par de ponis de Canterlot de su pasado vienen a Ponyville, Twilight tiene dificultades para volver a visitar un evento traumático de su infancia. Autor: torrentialCAM
1. Running from myself

**Autor Original: torrentialCAM**

Twilight vio vagamente al bebé dragón cuando entraba y salía de su visión periférica, como un metrónomo púrpura que sacaba varias cosas de su habitación. Pero para ella, era solo un movimiento repetitivo apenas perceptible, con su nariz enterrada en un libro lo suficientemente grueso como para detener una puerta.

El unicornio violeta tomó cada párrafo en cada página con el máximo enfoque. Usó su magia para pasar las páginas a cada minuto, no conscientemente sino como un simple reflejo cuando llegaba al final de la página actual. Spike pudo haberle dicho algo en medio de sus quehaceres, pero se perdió en su movimiento; ella estaba a millas de distancia.

Su cuerpo puede haber estado dormido, pero su mente giró a través de los mundos creados para ella por las palabras en las páginas. Los valientes conceptos, ideales mágicos y pasiones propugnados en estas páginas... ¿cómo podría cualquier poni pedir algo más? Esta sensación de euforia la rodeó hasta que sintió un cosquilleo en sus cascos con cada vuelta de página. Era casi como si el texto en sí estuviera llamándola por su nombre...

"Twilight... Twilight... ¡TWILIGHT!"

Un bebé dragón nervioso arrancó el libro de sus cascos, haciendo que la unicornio gritara sorprendida, "¡Oye, Spike! ¡Estaba leyendo eso!" Ella mágicamente sacó un separador de un estante alto y lo deslizó entre las páginas antes de que el libro se cerrara de golpe.

"Perdon" Spike dijo, "¿Qué te tiene tan envuelto en esa cosa, de todos modos?"

"Fue escrito por un teórico mágico muy inteligente. Él demuestra todas sus teorías poniéndolas en práctica en historias cortas de su propia invención, así que estoy experimentando las aventuras de sus personajes Y aprendiendo más sobre la magia".

"Así que es un libro", dijo Spike, haciendo que la cara de Twilight se caiga. "Bueno, estabas muy absorto, ¿tienes alguna idea de qué hora es?"

"Tiempo... yo... bueno..." Twilight repentinamente parpadeó sorprendida y dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para asustar a Spike, "¡Prometí ir con Rarity y Fluttershy a cenar!" Miró por la ventana a las estrellas que asomaban del cielo. "…¡Hace una hora!"

"¡Eso es lo que te he estado diciendo!" Spike gritó: "Honestamente, Twilight, estás tan absorta en tus libros que es como si ya no existieras en Equestria".

A Twilight no le gustó especialmente cómo lo dijo en un tono decididamente negativo, pero se apresuró a galopar hacia la puerta principal de la biblioteca, solo para encontrar a sus dos compañeras de la hora de pie allí mismo.

"¡Twilight, cariño!" Dijo el unicornio blanco como la nieve con la melena púrpura con una sonrisa repentina. "Espero que no te importe, pero cuando llamamos y no respondiste, Spike gentilmente nos dejó entrar. ¿No es así, Spikey-Wikey?"

"Uhm, sí señora." Spike sonrió.

"Lo siento mucho", dijo Twilight, levantando un casco en su frente. "Me atrapo un nuevo libro que obtuve leyendo. Estoy casi..."

"Twilight, no tienes que explicárnoslo", dijo Rarity, "Todos tenemos nuestros vicios". Por qué, a veces estoy tan atrapado en coser prototipos para una nueva línea de moda que yo... "

"¿Vicios?" Twilight sonrió, pero era una sonrisa vacilante claramente destinada a ocultar que no estaba satisfecha con el uso de la palabra de Rarity. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Oh, no importa, querida. Me muero de hambre y nuestras reservas solo duraron el tiempo que queramos, el propietario es un querido amigo mío. ¡Vamos, vamos! "

"Entonces.. Otra vez ¿cómo se llama este lugar?" Dijo Twilight mientras el trío se dirigía a la ciudad.

"Oh, ustedes dos lo amarán definitivamente". The Gilded Horseshoe trae la clase de comida y el ambiente de Canterlot a pequeñas ciudades como Ponyville", dijo Rarity como si recitara un anuncio. Twilight sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su amiga (e incluso por la falta de entusiasmo manifiesto de Fluttershy), a pesar de que el unicornio púrpura, en verdad, se habría contentado con una comida en un restaurante humilde, o un buen refrigerio en casa mientras la atrapaban los estudios. Pero pasar tiempo con sus amigas valió la pena para poner sus estudios en espera.

The Gilded Horseshoe era un edificio de dos pisos, escondido de las calles principales de Ponyville (para disuadir al riff-raff, decretado por Rarity) y con un amplio balcón con vistas a las estrellas. Rarity sonrió inconscientemente al ostentoso atuendo de los camareros mientras se confirmaban sus reservas y estaban sentados en el balcón del segundo piso, bajo un manto de estrellas.

"Um... ¿Rarity?" Fluttershy finalmente habló, mirando el menú.

"Sí, preciosa?"

"... ¿por qué todas las entradas estan en francés?"

"Por qué, no seas tontita cariño. Esta parte del menú está en italiano".

"Bueno, eh ..." Twilight inclinó la cabeza mientras miraba hacia abajo el menú, ladeando una ceja mientras intentaba dar sentido a los idiomas que no hablaba. "Oh, esto parece interesante, ¿qué es este?"

La camarera que miraba por encima del hombro dijo con una dulce voz: "Es un sándwich de petunia de cara abierta sobre una cama de heno en un ligero glaseado de miso, con tu elección de sopa o ensalada para comenzar".

"Oh, eso suena delicioso. Lo tomare con tu sopa del día." Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

"Twilight, cariño, simplemente tengo hacerte probar batido de la casa." Rarity canturreó y medio bromeó, "Mientras no planees tirar ningún carruaje esta noche".

"Espera, ¿qué tan picante es esta bebida?" Twilight miró por encima. Si le hubieran preguntado, ella habría dicho que no bebió, simplemente no era muy buena para beber.

"Oh, estarás bastante bien", dijo Rarity, "Confía en mí. Va muy bien con la paleta de cualquier plato de petunia".

"No tenía idea de que eras tan elegante con la comida como con uno de tus diseños, Rarity", dijo Twilight con una sonrisa impresa mientras el vaso medio lleno se colocaba entre sus cascos.

"Oh, pero por supuesto", dijo Rarity, "Vivir la alta cultura es ser alta de cultura. Uno debe conocer su camino sobre todas las cosas elegantes".

Después de pensarlo por un momento, Twilight levantó el vaso con un rápido hechizo de levitación y tomó un sorbo.

Para empezar, tenía un sabor amargo, pero no sin su encanto persistente... comparable a las cerezas en la lengua. Twilight sintió un calor palpitante lentamente rodando por su cuerpo después de su segundo sorbo.

Después de que el trío había ordenado, Rarity había tenido que hablar con Fluttershy sobre una nueva línea de vestidos de "lanzamiento de primavera" la Pegaso amarilla esperaba que tuviera la amabilidad de hacer algo de su talla. Las atencion de Twilight se desplazaron a otra parte; parte de su cabeza todavía estaba llena de anécdotas mágicas en las que se había sumergido antes de que aparecieran sus amigas, pero la otra parte de su mente -la parte que incluía una línea directa de sus oídos- se desvió involuntariamente a las discusiones de los alrededores los comensales se mezclaron dentro y fuera, creando el ambiente del establecimiento.

"Oh, por supuesto, Ponyville es simplemente un pequeño lugar deliciosamente pintoresco; venir de Fillydelphia no fue un choque cultural tan grande como uno pensaría si se tiene en cuenta que incluso en Filly, hay muchos lugares donde sentarse y relajarse... "

"Camarero, disculpe, pero ordené césped de la pradera, no la sopa marítima ".

"Hombre, esta asignación en Ponyville es un hoyo... al menos esta parte tiene el sentido de clase-oye, espera. Chicas, mira allí. Mira allí. No lo creo ".

¿Por qué Twilight reconoció esa última voz, como un murmullo en el fondo de su mente? No estaba segura de por qué, pero provocó una sensación de temor en su estómago. A pesar de que estaba con sus amigas y rodeada de un ambiente agradable, Rarety tenía esa parte de la verdad sobre este lugar, por lo menos, de repente se sintió incómoda con su corazón.

"¡Oh por Celestia, tienes razón! ¡Es Crylight Sparkless!

"No tenía idea de que ella estaba en Ponyville. ¿Estás seguro de que es ella?

"¡Bien, duh! ¡La misma melena anticuada, la misma cutie mark. ´Oooh, soy tan mágica y preciosa!´ ¡Hombre, nunca sabes a quién verás!

Rarity todavía estaba tan absorta en los pensamientos de cuán maravillosa iba a ser su nueva línea que no se dio cuenta, pero Fluttershy se apresuró a preguntarle a Twilight por qué el color había desaparecido de su rostro. La barbilla del unicornio lavanda tembló ligeramente, sus ojos se movieron rápidamente.

"O-Oh, es... no es nada", dijo Twilight rápidamente, aunque se hundió un poco más en su silla. Ella ahora tenía nombres para poner a esas voces, y...

La línea de pensamiento del unicornio se cayó repentinamente de las vías cuando sus comidas llegaron a la mesa, levitadas por una camarera unicornio cuyas energías rodeaban a los platos que incluso venían equipadas con sus propios revestimientos plateados.

Y parecía que Rarity había hecho lo correcto con su elección de restaurante; cuando las bandejas se abrieron, la comida brilló en su propio resplandor. Prácticamente gritaba, "¡cómame y ámalo!"

Y el trío lo hizo. Incluso el Fluttershy, normalmente reservada, descubrió que estaba completamente delicioso y le dio a Rarity su entusiasmo. Aunque Twilight pudo reunir un par de asentimientos y sonrisas a medias en aprobación de la línea primaveral de Rarity, comió con su rostro inusualmente cerca del plato, como si intentara parecer más pequeña. Deseó poder disfrutar de la comida, porque realmente estaba deliciosa y se ajustaba a todos los altos estándares que uno podía esperar de la cocina de Canterlot. Sin embargo, el sabor de Canterlot una vez más trajo ciertos recuerdos ... imágenes y sonidos que en sus momentos más brillantes, ella realmente había logrado bloquear.

Hasta ahora.

Cuando llegó la cuenta, Fluttershy dio un grito ahogado; aparentemente el ambiente bien mantenido de este restaurante tenía un precio bastante elevado, más propina. Pero Rarity, con suficientes bits en el casco para cubrir el costo y algo más, estaba varios galopes delante de la curva.

"Eso fue muy amable de tu parte, Rarity. Muchas gracias" dijo Fluttershy en un suave cántico mientras el trío se levantaba de sus asientos. Twilight no había dicho demasiado desde el comienzo de la comida, y mantuvo la cabeza gacha mientras se dirigían hacia la salida. Bebió un último sorbo de su batidora para una rápida dosis de coraje líquido.

Arruinada, ¿por qué tuvimos que conseguir un balcón en el segundo piso? No puedo ser uno con acceso directo a la puerta, nooo... teletransportar! llamaría demasiada atención, solo tengo que pegarle a los cascos...

Twilight se movió de puntillas detrás de una camarera, imitando sus movimientos para ser invisible desde el otro lado. Cuando la camarera se dirigió a la cocina, bajó las escaleras con las demás. Parecía que estaba en limpia cuando...

"¡Ay!"

Con la cabeza gacha, el cuerno de Twilight pinchó algo vagamente en forma de flanco. Eso fue, al parecer, el flanco de un poni. La yegua lavanda levantó la vista para disculparse, solo para encontrarse mirando directamente a la cara de...

"Twilight Sparkle, ha sido demasiado tiempo." Dijo la yegua unicornio con una amplia sonrisa, superando rápidamente el repentino dolor en su flanco. El unicornio de terciopelo apareció alrededor de la edad de Twilight, aunque más alta y con una melena fluida de oro y plata.

"Twilight, estamos listas para..." La voz de Rarity se apagó cuando vio al unicornio de terciopelo parado allí, "¡Oh, hola! No estaba al tanto de que Twilight y tú se conocían." Ella adoptó una actitud pequeña e inadvertida. "Soy Rarity, por supuesto: gerente y estilista en Carousel Boutique de Ponyville".

"Oh, sí", dijo otra yegua unicornio, esta era de un plateado. "Soy Blanchette Parapet, y esta es Maylene Treborne. Twiiii, ¿eres amiga de Rarity? ESTO ES una sorpresa ", sonrió Blanchette. "En realidad compré una brida de tu última línea de invierno." Los ojos de Rarity se agitaron para escucharlo. "Twilight es nuestra buena amiga de Canterlot, cuando era solo una potra. ¿No es así, Sparky?

"... ¿Sparky?" Dijo Twilight rotundamente, claramente no era divertido. Su desconcierto pronto se convirtió en una sorpresa desagradable e incluso ofendida cuando Maylene se inclinó y apoyó una de sus pezuñas delanteras en la espalda de Twilight, usándola como una especie de mesa.

"Sí, Sparky. Spark-Spark-Sparkster." Blanchette se rió, "A menos que prefieras tu nombre, Cry-"

La unicornio lavanda se crispó enojada en dirección a la yegua aterciopelada.

"Um - Twilight, tal vez deberíamos tranquilamente, bueno... irnos", dijo Fluttershy, aunque pronto se perdió en el estruendo del restaurante. Al principio, Rarity se había enamorado del sentido de la moda y de la apariencia natural de las recién llegadas, pero su adoración pronto se tornó desagradable al ver cómo trataban a Twilight de todos los ponies como un mero banquillo.

"Esa es una buena idea", Twilight enunció severamente cada sílaba con los dientes apretados y le quitó la pezuña a Maylene. Suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta giratoria donde esperaban sus amigas... solo para sentir la aguda punta laminada del menú que levitó rápidamente con la magia del unicornio justo en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"¿Te recuerdan los buenos tiempos, Crylight Sparkless?"

Twilight se congeló en seco, las pupilas se dilataron lentamente. Sus dientes temblorosos se apretaron, lentamente. Imágenes y sonidos forzaron su camino de vuelta a su mente.

Crylight, Crylight, can't even jump-rope right~

¡Mírala! ¿ESTE es el estudiante estrella de Celestia? Debería haberme elegido a mí en su lugar!

Y los sonidos. Los sonidos de la risa desde todas las direcciones, llenando cada poro de pensamiento...

Fluttershy rápidamente encontró la parte trasera del podio del camarero, con los ojos asomando por la parte superior.

Rarity corrió hacia Twilight, pero antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento, el cuerno de la yegua lavanda brilló intensamente y varios vasos del bar cercano se elevaron rodeados por ese aura familiar. Aparentemente sin pensar, Twilight arrojó mentalmente los vasos a las dos yeguas sorprendidas. El dúo apenas se apartó del camino antes de que los vasos se rompieran en la pared.

Por ahora, casi todos los ponis en la vecindad estaban mirando mientras Rarity estaba haciendo todo lo posible para arrastrar a Twilight usando un hechizo de levitación propia. El unicornio lavanda se resistía activamente, sus cascos se cargaban inútilmente en el aire.

"¿Qué en el nombre de Celestia está mal contigo, Twilight Spazzle?" Blanchette resopló, "¡Realmente no puedes tomar una broma!" Se volvió hacia Maylene. "¿Por qué-POR QUÉ- es ella la alumna de Celestia? nunca se lo merecío ".

Una vez que el aire de la noche saludó a la enfurecida unicornio púrpura, Rarity finalmente bajó el hechizo de levitación y se lamentó: "¡Twilight! Entiendo completamente que esas chicas estaban fuera de lugar, pero es una suerte que tenga contacto con el dueño para suavizar esto. Espero... ¿qué te pasa, que no fue demasiado?

"¡No, NO entiendes, Rarity!" Twilight respondió, aunque en lugar de que la rabia llenara sus ojos esta vez, había lágrimas que brotaban al borde de su visión y corrían por sus mejillas, "Lo... lo siento. Realmente. Me tengo que ir."

"¡Twilight! ¡Espera!" Gritó Rarity mientras su amigo se alejaba galopando en dirección a la biblioteca. Mientras Rarity de vez en cuando confiaba en sus de los ojos al coser y medir la ropa, su clarividencia le permitía ver los ojos de Twilight con lágrimas mientras corría. Pero Twilight no se detuvo.

"¿Qué deberíamos, um... hacer?" Murmuró Fluttershy, retorciéndose las pezuñas delanteras con preocupación.

"¡Vamos detrás de la pobre querida!", Dijo Rarity mientras ella se ponía a galope. "Esas yeguas que no están bien, le dieron miedo o algo terrible, y creo que Twilight nos debe la historia completa".

"Oh - um - pero-" Fluttershy mantuvo con Rarity lo mejor que pudo. "Twilight parecía que ella quería estar, um, sola."

"¡Eso esos son disparates!" Rarity replico "¿Y dejar que la pobre se revuelque en su miseria? ¡Yo creo que no!"

Para cuando el dúo llegó a la biblioteca, los pelos de la parte posterior de sus crines estaban parados; ya podían sentir que algo andaba mal aquí.

"¿Twilight, cariño...?" Rarity llamó a la ventana del segundo piso. "¿No bajaras a hablar con nosotras? No estoy enojado contigo en absoluto; Simplemente creo que deberíamos hablar de esto, digamos... situación".

Cuando no hubo respuesta, Fluttershy dio algunas sacudidas por temor antes de subir al balcón. Miró brevemente por la ventana, pero lo que vio la hizo jadear suavemente.

Twilight yacía allí, sola. No en su cama como esperaba el pegaso amarillo, sino en el piso junto a la cama. Estaba acurrucada, y si los movimientos oscilantes de su cabeza contra sus pezuñas no eran suficientes, los sonidos de sollozos mansos y profundamente heridos eran suficientes.

"O-Oh..." murmuró Fluttershy mientras volteaba hacia abajo, "Está llorando..."

"Bueno, no podemos permitirlo", dijo Rarity al acercarse a la puerta de entrada. Pero justo antes de que pudiera tocar, la puerta se abrió, Spike al timón. Rarity casi se zafó del reflejo y se quedó sin aliento, "¡Oh! Spike, ¿podrías ser lindo y traer Twilight para nosotras? Es muy importante".

"Puedo preguntar", Spike levantó una ceja. "¿Qué pasó en su cena? No se dio cuenta de que estaba atrasada en otra tarea, ¿verdad?

"N-no exactamente", Rarity dudó. "Mira, nos encontramos con un par de los viejos 'amigos' de Twilight de Canterlot, y... las cosas se pusieron feas. Este Blanchette Parapet arrojó un menú hacia ella, y en vez de solo mantener su cabeza en alto como una yegua más grande y alejarse, Twilight se fue... un poco fuera de control".

"Espere. ¿Dijiste... Blanchette Parapet?

"Yuh-huh".

"Ahh chicas..."

"Spike, ¿qué pasa?" Rarity se inclinó.

"Chicoa, eh... creo que necesitamos tener una charla" dijo Spike, acompañando a las yeguas afuera y siguiendo su ejemplo. Dio una última mirada superficial dentro antes de cerrar la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él.

"¿Sí, Spike?"

"Um... ustedes saben que Twilight era un poco solitario antes de conocerlas a las cinco". Spike se aclaró la garganta. "Fuimos solo yo y ella en Canterlot, la mayor parte del tiempo. Siempre amó esos libros... Es decir, puedes decir lo que quieras, pero la hacían feliz, y todavía lo hacen. Pero sabes cómo son los potrillos, quiero decir... Supongo que la rumores comenzaron a girar, porque estaba tan aislada la mayor parte del tiempo ".

"¿Estás diciendo que Twilight fue molestada?" Dijo Rarity, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Eso es cepillarlo un poco. Yo diría maás como intimidada", admitió Spike," Principalmente solo era una burla y un insulto, pero hubo momentos en los que..." Se interrumpió "Mira, Blanchette y sus amigos realmente hicieron un número en el ego de Twilight. Ella nunca lo mencionó después de venir a Ponyville, pero supongo... no sé, supongo que al encontrarse cara a cara con esas yeguas, de nuevo se abrieron los puntos, por así decirlo".

"Spike, ¿qué le hicieron exactamente estas yeguas a Twilight?" Preguntó Rarity, su voz era lo suficientemente suave para rivalizar con la de Fluttershy.

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca, Twilight había encontrado la presencia de ánimo para meterse en la cama, con las mantas hasta la barbilla. El agua de riego alrededor de sus ojos se había secado, excepto por un chorrito ocasional, aunque había una fresca crudeza en sus ojos por el constante roce. Sintió esa crudeza cada vez que parpadeó, y la leve picadura solo la obligó a recordar de nuevo por qué había estado llorando. Finalmente, afortunadamente se había quedado dormida.

Pero sus sueños solo la llevaron más profundamente a los lugares que no quería ser.

"¡Mírala gimotear! Esto es simplemente patético! ¿ESTE es el estudiante estrella de Celestia? ¡Dame un respiro!"

Este tramo de la biblioteca real estaba repleto de libros, todos escritos por una sola potranca, que habían descifrado tres de ellos hoy y habían planeado comenzar un cuarto. La joven unicornio morada simplemente no podía mantenerse alejado; cada vez que se encontraba en estas páginas, giraba mundos de distancia. Ella se hizo más una con el texto que con el mundo material a su alrededor.

Pero algunas de las potras más populares en su grupo de edad por casualidad, habían sido muy a su pesar, obligadas a obtener algunos libros de la biblioteca para un proyecto de investigación.

Había comenzado como algunos comentarios improvisados dirigidas hacia Twilight probablemente por la envidia fuera de lugar de ser estudiante personal de Celestia. El unicornio los ignoró más o menos, ayudada gracias a que su cabeza quedó enterrada en el cuarto libro del día. Sin embargo, finalmente, las palabras que rasgaban el aire se volvieron más viciosas y menos ignorables. Sus súplicas de "por favor déjame en paz" y "estoy estudiando" cayeron en saco roto. Una potranca mayor a un lado había comenzado lanzando telequinéticamente el primer libro; golpeó a Twilight en el costado, haciéndola gritar y tropezar.

Blanchette Parapet rió y gritó: "¡Oye, buena idea! Le gustan los libros más que, bueno, cualquier otra cosa. ¡Démosle lo que ella quiere!"

La pequeña potra violeta alzó los cascos delanteros frente a su cara para protegerla de la repentina corriente de libros que se le arrojaban, pero aún sentía cada golpe, cada magulladura. Sus pezuñas no podían bloquear la risa; las otras potras se unieron, en retrospectiva, posiblemente por la presión de los compañeros y la teoría de las pandillas, formaron un coro de risas, hundiéndose tan profundamente en la mente de la joven potra que recordó cada matiz del terrible coro.

Twilight había llegado a este punto en su vida a convertirse en una experta en simples hechizos de levitación. Los talentos mágicos de su joven mente aterrorizada intentaron lidiar con los tomos voladores, pero incluso para la joven potra más talentosa de Canterlot, atrapar proyectiles en el aire era un ejercicio completamente diferente a levantar objetos estacionarios. Logró atrapar a algunos de ellos con su magia y los arrojó a un lado, pero eso solo dejó más espacio para que otros tomos la alcanzaran.

Tan pronto como hubo una pausa en la corriente de libros, Twilight hizo una carrera ciega y sollozante por su propia seguridad. Unos cuantos libros más la golpearon en el camino, casi haciéndola tropezar, pero ella salió corriendo de la biblioteca, gritando y sollozando. Ella no recordaba claramente lo que había sucedido después de eso; había un árbol en uno de los comunes del patio que ella había quemado en pedazos con una oleada mágica de pura frustración y enojo, y ella recordó...

Ella recordó el llanto, a la vista de los muchos ponis que la habían visto quemar el árbol.

Llorando... y escondiéndote.

"... Y nadie la encontró hasta la mañana siguiente", dijo Spike, "busque todas partes, pero... ella simplemente se ocultaba. Las cosas... no fueron lo mismo después de eso ".

Las dos yeguas que escuchaban al dragón estaban en silencio, esperando que continuara.

"Más tarde, Twilight fue donde a la princesa, sollozando. Celestia tensó unos hilos y consiguió algunas citas para Twilight con el mejor psiquiatra de Canterlot, el Dr. Grazer Mane. Pero no pareció ayudar. Parecía que cada vez más, ella se sumergiría en sus estudios, solo... más adentro de las páginas. Las páginas no la juzgaban..." Spike suspiró, mirando hacia abajo. "Los libros no la hicieron sentir que todo lo que hacía era totalmente inútil".

"Esos... malos..." gruñó Fluttershy - bueno, al menos lo que pasó como un gruñido con ella.

"Lo peor es que Blanchette y Maylene fueron dos potras que Twilight había intentado alcanzar cuando era más joven. Es decir, no compartían intereses, y debería haber terminado allí. Pero supongo que solo eran unas manzanas realmente merecidas, malas... Realmente creí que el corazón de Twilight había sanado, especialmente después de que las conoció a ustedes, pero supongo que nunca se está lo suficientemente lejos de las cosas de las que se está huyendo".

"Eso es bastante profundo de tu parte, Spike", dijo Rarity, intentando introducir algo de ligereza en la situación.

"Oh... estaba en la contraportada de uno de los libros de Twilight", dijo Spike, sonrojándose. Por mucho que le hubiera gustado reclamar esa línea como su propiedad intelectual, no se sentía del todo bien usar este momento como una escalera de ego. Volvió la vista hacia la ventana de la biblioteca del segundo piso. "Mira, fue muy considerado de ustedes chicas el pasar, pero realmente creo que deberían ir a dormir. Ella estará bien por la mañana, estoy seguro".

"Bueno... si estás completamente seguro, Spike", dijo Rarity, totalmente insatisfecho con la dirección que había tomado la noche, pero sabiendo lo suficientemente bien como para no hacer un conflicto', por así decirlo. Aun así, su mente ya estaba dando vueltas.

Pobre Twilight... Estoy absolutamente, positivamente, estupendamente yendo a tratarte, querida!

"Buenos días, Spike." Dijo Twilight con una suave sonrisa cuando se despertó, solo para encontrar a su asistente dragón todavía en su cama, y se acuclilló. "Está bien. Puedes dormir". Dijo mientras usaba su magia para levitar varias cosas a la vez: la caja de cereal medio vacía que producía un sonido de cascada y crujidos cada vez que la inclinaba, un cartón de leche y una cuchara de plata.

Pero cuando Twilight se sentó a comer su cereal de desayuno, los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a fluir, hasta que consumieron cada uno de sus pensamientos. Con la boca medio llena de helados Fragmentos del Señor Hoofington, murmuró en una mezcla de vergüenza y repentina auto-realización, "¿Realmente tire esos vasos en la Gilded Horseshoe...?" Ella suspiró y se tragó su bocado. "Urgh... al menos desperte aquí en lugar de la cárcel... creo que tengo suficientes bits arriba para pagar por los daños." Mentalmente se regañó a sí misma por haber cedido y tomar esa bebida fuerte en lugar de declinar cortésmente, pero ella no quería trastornar a Rarity, que claramente quería que Twilight se divirtiera en vez de "perderse las cosas buenas", como podría haber dicho esa yegua blanca.

"Todavía..." Twilight murmuró, más para calmarse a sí misma que cualquier otra cosa. "No estaba tan achispada..." Ella se encogió atrapada entre dos reacciones contrastantes:

¿Qué pasa conmigo?

…¿Qué hay de malo con ellos?

"No necesito esto..." Murmuró Twilight. En un pensamiento fugaz, pensó que una lectura ligera le quitaría de la cabeza el concepto que había estado surgiendo en su mente desde la noche anterior, pero cuando fijó la vista en el tomo que había estado leyendo la noche anterior, se dio cuenta de que no podía, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos. Simplemente le recordaba demasiado a la noche anterior, y esa asociación mental al rechazó.

Un golpe en la puerta casi hizo que Twilight saltara. Pero ella se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, solo para encontrar...

"¡Buenos días, Twilight, preciosa!" Rarity dijo efusivamente, "¿Sabes qué? ¡Me di cuenta esta mañana de que es tu cumpleaños en solo es en tres cortos meses! ¡Para mí sería un honor darte un vestido nuevo para la ocasión! "

"Uhm, Rarity? Está bastante bien, de verdad" dijo Twilight, sus mejillas adquiriendo el tono más sutil de rubí.

"Tonterías, cariño. Solo debes venir conmigo a la Boutique. Te prepararemos, lo haremos! "

"Um, Rarity... esto no tendría nada que ver con, ya sabes... anoche, ¿o sí?", Dijo Twilight, su voz se quebró torpemente, sin embargo, trotaba con Rarity a través de la plaza del pueblo de Ponyville.

Rarity se rió un poco, por el momento parecía un toque inseguro de sí misma. "Oh, bueno... solo quería comenzar bien tu mañana. ¿Le gustaría ser mi modelo para mi nueva línea de primavera? "

"Pero... ¿Qué no le preguntaste a Flutter-"

"Oh, ella está bien con esto, querida."Rarity esbozó una sonrisa, ella admitió, "a decir verdad, una parte de mí tenía una sospecha que en realidad no quería hacerlo, pero sólo dijo que sí en la cena para mi beneficio ".

"Bueno, um... está bien, supongo, si te hace feliz", dijo Twilight. Trató de dispararle a su amiga una sonrisa, pero cualquier felicidad legítima que pudiera haber sentido fue simplemente apagada por el doloroso descontento que consumía su mente.

Era tal que Twilight apenas tenía en mente el lugar de interés: los pegasos habían programado un hermoso día despejado en Ponyville, y por el rabillo del ojo, el unicornio descubierto un Cheerilee alegre que lleva a un grupo de potras en un viaje de campo. Pero en el fondo de su mente, todo lo que Twilight podía oír era la risa.

La sensación de que todo se está acercando a ella.

La sensación de estar tan completamente sola.

"¿Twilight? Llegamos" dijo Rarity mientras mágicamente abría la puerta de entrada a Carousel Boutique, mentalmente notando la distracción y la inquietud de la unicornio bibliotecaria.

Una pequeña charla y una taza de té después, y Twilight pareció momentáneamente más a gusto, tanto por sus inflexiones en el habla como por su postura física. El cambio gradual llevó a Rarity a dirigir la conversación hacia su prometedora línea de primavera. Incluso había sacado uno de los prototipos esqueléticos, que en este momento era simplemente un "caparazón" de tela con el propósito de acentuar regiones particulares de una yegua para fines de medición. Pero antes de que pudiera cubrir mágicamente a Twilight, la puerta de la Boutique se abrió.

"Oh, un cliente" dijo Rarity tímidamente, "¿Te importaria terriblemente si me ocupo cara a cara unos segundos?"

"Adelante, Rarity." Dijo la yegua morada, pero sus palabras se apagaron cuando escuchó las voces a la vuelta de la esquina, una vez más reconociendo esos acentos privilegiados de Canterlot.

"Nah, nah, todo estará bien, Blanchette", dijo la primera voz, "Aquí es donde Rarity dice que trabaja. Juega bien tus cartas e incluso podríamos obtener una vista previa de su línea primaveral".

"¿Tú crees? Solo estoy interesada en probarme algo nuevo. Algo moderno"

Rarity sintió como si Rainbow Dash de alguna manera, literalmente, se hubiera movido dentro de su cerebro y detonara petardos allí. Cómo henos se suponía que debía reaccionar en una circunstancia asi...

Fue en el medio de su línea de pensamiento agotada que Rarity notó que Twilight se había ido. La fashionista miró a su rostro cuando de repente oyó un ligero crujido en su baño. Ella estaba medio decidida a dirigirse allí mismo y mágicamente arrastrar a Twilight antes de que pudiera teletransportarse de nuevo, y simplemente hacerla enfrentar a estas yeguas, pero luego ... Rarity no era un experta en cómo funcionaba la mente de los ponis. Si Twilight pudo enfrentarse a Nightmare Moon y a la misma esencia de la desarmonía, pero tenía miedo de siquiera mirar a estas dos yeguas... los eventos que Spike le había descrito debieron haber tenido un impacto mucho más profundo de lo que ella podría haber imaginado.

"¡Erm – ya voooyy ~!", Gritó Rarity con voz de cantar después de aclararse la garganta. Cuando bajó las escaleras para encontrar a Blanchette Parapet y Maylene Treborne de pie en la entrada, se las arregló activamente para reprimir los desagradables problemas de la noche anterior. El unicornio blanco se puso su mejor frente profesional: "¡Buenos días, y bienvenidos a Carousel Boutique, el hogar de lo chic, único y elegante!"

"Buenos días, señorita Rarity Blanchette sonrió mientras entraba en la Boutique, "Espero que no te importe que pasemos por aquí sin previo aviso. Solo estamos en Ponyville durante unos días en una sesión de fotos, pero no pudimos resistirnos a recurrir a uno de mis diseñadores favoritos ".

Rarity luchó por un momento para encontrar las palabras, y solo pudo mantener su temblorosa sonrisa durante tanto tiempo. La alabanza de su arte fue algo que la elevó en formas que pocas otras cosas hicieron; se sentía eufórica, el ego hasta arriba y enviaba salir volando a través de una vista mental propia.

Pero al mismo tiempo, estas eran las yeguas que habían convertido a Twilight de una solitaria a una hazmerreír. Prácticamente la torturaba como una potra, si no físicamente, entonces obviamente mentalmente. Cuando Rarity pensó en la expresión debilitada y aterrorizada de esa bonachón ratón de biblioteca ante la sola idea de que estos dos continuaran existiendo en la misma parte del mundo que ella, eso hizo que su mente volviera a la tierra.

"Erm... sesión de fotos, ¿dices? ¿Ustedes son modelos, entonces? "Preguntó Rarity justo antes de que sus ojos se enfocaran en las cámaras colgadas alrededor de los cuellos de las dos yeguas.

"¡Ja! Ojsls" Blanchette sonrió con esa mirada dentuda y estrecha en la que Rarity rápidamente se había vuelto algo sospechoso. El unicornio de terciopelo siguió, "Estoy seguro de que has oído hablar de Wings And Wonders?"

"¡Esa es la revista más chic de Canterlot!" Rarity prácticamente saltó de sus herraduras en un momento de alegría incontenible; Ciertamente, tenía que ponerse al día con los últimos temas, pero habría confesado libremente que se había inspirado en algunos de sus diferenciales ambientales.

"Sí, nos han enviado a una misión para capturar la 'Equestria pintoresca'. No es realmente nuestra escena, pero... "

"Ehm, de todos modos" Rarity cambió rápidamente el tema, "¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes el día de hoy?" No era el tema de conversación que esperaba romper, pero después de anoche pensó que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que uno de ellos hizo el primer movimiento.

"Oh, no mucho, solo echando un vistazo a lo que tienes planeado para el nuevo trimestre..." dijo Blanchette, mirando a través de algunas de las mercancías en los maniquíes.

Finalmente, Rarity ya no pudo contenerlo. Tan impropio como era de ella, las diminutas gotas de sudor que se formaron en su frente finalmente dieron paso a su voz: "Lo siento, pero debería hacerles saber a ambas que Twilight Sparkle es una muy querida amiga mía. Me contaron acerca de su... historia".

Blanchette y Maylene intercambiaron miradas. Blanchette volvió lentamente a Rarity, "No tienes idea de lo que nos sucedió a causa de esa... eh, unicornio, ¿verdad?"

"Estoy bastante segura de que no sé a qué te refieres", respondió Rarity.

Blanchette levantó la barbilla. "Tal vez deberías preguntarle a la princesa Celestia". Ella entendera.

"Bueno, estás aquí ahora, así que..." Rarity intentó modular la conversación cuando sintió una punzada de molestia en el tono de Blanchette.

"Has conocido a la princesa, ¿sí?"

"Oh, sí", arrulló Rarity, "Tan majestuoso como un poni puede ser, por mucho. Y amable, también, muy amable" dijo la unicornio blanca soñadoramente, recordando la suite que le habían dado en Canterlot no hace mucho tiempo por la petición de Twilight.

"Amable", Blanchette relinchó severamente, "Entonces supongo que TÚ nunca llegaste a casa despuesd de clases para encontrar a tus padres sentados en tu sala de estar, compartiendo un té con la Princesa Celestia".

Rarity parpadeó, dos veces.

Blanchette imitó la voz de su propia madre con insinuaciones de desdén goteando de su lengua, "'Oh, Blan, ven y siéntate. Necesitamos tener una pequeña charla '".

"Debo estar bastante equivocada..." Rarity, aun intentando disipar la hostilidad en la voz de Blanchette, dijo: "La Princesa no acudiría a una casa así a menos que fuera..."

"¿En serio?" El unicornio de terciopelo silbó, "No tienes idea de lo que es ver las expresiones en los rostros de tus padres mientras la Princesa de Equestria se sienta en tu guarida, explicando con calma... oh, maldito-todo. ¡Aquí!" Ella refunfuñó. En una serie de movimientos rápidos, ella levitó a ella y a las cámaras de Maylene hacia un lado y colocó su cuerno en la cabeza de Rarity antes de darle al unicornio una oleada mágica.

"Me temo que su hija ha estado involucrada en algunas actividades que honestamente no puedo decir que apruebo", dijo Celestia, su voz tranquila pero traicionando un aire de incomodidad, "¿Conocen a mi pupila personal, Twilight Sparkle?"

"Oh, sí", el unicornio masculino en el sofá dijo con curiosidad: "¿Una de las amigas de nuestra Blanchette?"

"Me temo que no, Sr. Parapet", dijo Celestia, "Verá, mi alumna recientemente vino a mí llorando. Aparentemente, otras potras no se llevan con ella ".

"Oh, mi", dijo la madre de Blanchette en un tono comprensivo, colocándose un casco en la boca.

"Señor. y la señora Parapet, esto es difícil para mí ", dijo Celestia, aunque la joven Blanchette en el piso no sintió calor en los ojos de la princesa" ya que no soy de las que les digo a los demás cómo criar a sus potras ". Pero me ha llamado la atención que mi fiel estudiante ha sido... considerablemente herido por las cosas que su hija ha hecho".

"¡Bueno, no es así!", Replicó el padre de Blanchette, "... ¿Lo es?"

La potra de terciopelo del piso miró alrededor como si pudiera encontrar una salida a esta conversación. Esta terrible y angustiosa conversación donde incluso los guardias reales armados que habían acompañado a la princesa a esta inesperada visita a la casa fueron informados de sus desagradables hechos.

"Lamento mucho decírtelo," dijo Celestia, terminando su taza de té. "Mi escuela para unicornios superdotados acepta solo lo mejor, y me complace decirte que tu Blanchette se ha desempeñado admirablemente en sus exámenes y en sus estudios prácticos. Pero las acciones punitivas tendrán que ser tomadas. Entienden, Twilight Sparkle es muy querida para mí, tanto como estudiante como por sus propios méritos. Voy a suspender Blanchette de mi escuela, en espera de una mayor investigación. Realmente lo siento, pero su hija necesita aprender, y aprender bien que los giros crueles hacia otras potrancas son incorrectos. Su Blanchette tiene potencial, y realmente lo digo con toda honestidad. Pero también debo decirle que no estoy cómoda con que ella comparta una escuela con mi alumna en este momento. Esto es para la seguridad de mi alumna".

Cuando Rarity salió del hechizo de memoria compartida de Blanchette, la unicornio blanca negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento, pero si esperas que entienda tu odio hacia Twilight simplemente porque te echaron de la escuela de Celestia por la forma en que la trataste, ¡estás equivocada! Por todo lo que me han presentado, debo declarar que fue tu culpa, ¡y debes saberlo!"

"¡Mira, tuvimos suerte de ingresar a una escuela de comercio después de eso!", Respondió Maylene, "Estudié fotografía, y ahora aquí estamos. Pero no entiendes cómo era... todos en la escuela de Celestia para talentosos unicornios estaban compitiendo por la aprobación de Celestia, así que para ver la parte de la mantícora ir a esta - esta enana púrpura que preferiría festejarlo con libros viejos tapados que salir con amigos ... ¿empiezas a ver por qué nos burlamos de ella?"

Rarity estaba a punto de replicar, solo por el repentino destello púrpura que oscurecía su visión periférica. Twilight resopló, todavía rodeada por el aura de su flash de teletransportación.

"¿Burlas? ¿Burlas? ¿Es eso lo que llamas acorralarme, incitar a todos a atacarme, y hacerme esconderme en el cuartel real solo para alejarme de TI? Twilight estaba medio decidida a lanzar cosas telequinéticamente, pero apenas logró refrenarse hora. Ella gritó: "¿Crees que se sintió mal cuando la Princesa llegó a tus casas y se lo dijo a tus padres?"

"Estuviste escuchan-"

"¿Alguna vez, por un segundo, pensaste en lo que tu pequeña broma me hizo?!" Twilight apretó los dientes. "Imagina esa sensación, como si todo estuvieras atrapada y no hay nada que puedas hacer para escapar... esa sensación de ser un paria social y todo lo que haces solo empeorará las cosas ... Gracias a ti, yo viví en esa jaula todos los días hasta que logré llenarlo lo suficiente! ¡¿Y tratas de vestir esto como si yo fuera el villano?! "La voz de Twilight se quebró mientras gritaba, los cascos temblaban. "¿Tienes idea de cuántos potrillos en la escuela me llamaban con esos nombres cada vez que pasaba, y cuántas veces me daría la vuelta solo para que alguna estúpida potra me diera un libro en la cara? ¡De repente, yo era el "blanco aceptable" de la escuela, gracias a USTED!" Para cuando ella estaba a punto de terminar, su cara estaba roja de ira, más se veía obligada a sacar los recuerdos.

Rarity volvió sus ojos a las dos fotógrafas y continuó, "Creo que ustedes dos le deben a mi Twilight bastante una disculpa".

"Mire," Maylene le dio una mirada de reojo a Blanchette y de vuelta a Twilight." Apenas te recordamos hasta que te vimos en el Gilded Horseshoe. Sorprendidas de que aún te acuerdes de nosotras, incluso. La escuela es escuela; se acabó con ahora. Estaremos fuera de tu melena dentro de unos días, así que déjalo caer, ¿de acuerdo? "

Oh, querida... pensó Rarity, y se preguntó qué alargaría el cuerno de Twilight.

Pero incluso en su estado de ardor, la unicornio morado sabía que no debía comenzar a tirar cosas o meterse con las cosas de la casa de Rarity y Boutique. Ella simplemente siseó, "La idea de usar mi magia para lastimar a los ponies me pone enferma del estómago. ¿Pero sabes lo primero que sucedió después de que huí de la biblioteca ese día? Hice que un árbol estallara en llamas. Hasta el corazón. No pensé, no pude evitarlo, simplemente sucedió. Si yo fuera tú, tomaría el consejo de mantenerte lejos de mí".

Con esa mirada aguda a las fotógrafas, Twilight desapareció en un chasquido repentino y una neblina púrpura. Rarity hizo un puchero cuando su amiga se teletransportó tan abruptamente de la Boutique, antes de suspirar y aplicar su pezuña delantera derecha a un lado de su cabeza.

"... Supongo que no vamos a echar un vistazo a la línea de primavera". Maylene murmuró a Blanchette. Sus ojos se volvieron lentamente hacia Rarity, que los miró con una mirada tan desgarbada que retrocedieron hasta salir de la tienda.

¿Minutos? Tal vez horas. No, tuvieron que haber sido horas.

Finalmente, las andanzas de Twilight por la ciudad la llevaron, inadvertidamente y sin pensarlo conscientemente, al edificio que identificó después de un momento como la escuela a la que asistían las hermanas menores de Applejack y Rarity. Fue en esta época cuando Twilight se dio cuenta de que era... bueno, Twilight. Normalmente, la biblioteca de árboles le proporcionaba una sensación de comodidad y hogareña, pero sabía que no sería esta noche, por lo que siguió caminando.

Era una pregunta que estaba quemando la parte posterior de su mente, devorando la capacidad del unicornio para sentir casi cualquier otra cosa: "Fue hace años. Han sucedido muchas cosas desde entonces. Tantas cosas más importantes. Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza? ¿Por qué sigo siéndome... tan molesta? "

Twilight pronunció esas palabras en voz alta ante nadie en particular, antes de escuchar otro sonido flotando en el aire: un suave zumbido de una canción popular de hace unos años, proveniente del interior de la escuela.

Algunos pensamientos comenzaron a agruparse en la mente de Twilight. Miró adentro, solo para encontrar al pony de tierra de color cereza sentado en su escritorio en el frente del salón de clases, marcando afanosamente lo que Twilight supuso que eran documentos de prueba. Twilight no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo permaneció en el umbral, viendo a Cheerilee calificar; la maestra hizo una mueca y dejó de tararear mientras clasificaba esta hoja en particular y dijo en voz alta: "Diamante Tiara, supongo que tendré una charla contigo sobre esta prueba... oh, bueno", ella lo marcó, lo movió a un lado y puso la siguiente hoja frente a ella.

"Erm... ¿señorita Cheerilee?" Twilight entró inocentemente, dándome una sonrisa suave. "No me estoy entrometiendome, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, para nada", la cálida voz de Cheerilee hizo que Twilight se sintiera marcadamente más a gusto. "Recuerdo ahora, ¿eres Twilight Sparkle, no?"

Twilight asintió. Mientras que ella y Cheerilee ciertamente se conocían, nunca se habían conocido como amigos frente a frente. Pero los ojos de la maestra se iluminaron. "Tu madre es Twilight Velvet, ¿sí?"

"Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste?"

"Debo admitir que estoy más interesado en la ficción popular que en los textos. ¡Me enamoré de la última novela de tu madre, Slinky And The Mare! Su sentido del ritmo es... bueno, ¡no se puede vencer por intentarlo!

Twilight sonrió, "Estoy seguro de que ella lo aprecia". Ahí era donde ella y su madre diferían; mientras que a la Sra. Velvet siempre le gustaba escribir historias, en el fondo era una artista con su trabajo; era algo que Twilight consideraba no menos digna que las formas más 'elegantes' de literatura, incluso si ella personalmente prefería Magical Mares In Canterlot: A Though History in The Hunger Manes.

"Oh, eh..." Cheerilee se levantó de su escritorio, recordando sus modales. "¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, cariño?"

"En realidad, la hay, señorita Cheerilee." Dijo Twilight, a lo que el pony de tierra vino junto a Twilight. El unicornio se aclaró la garganta y miró a la pared, buscando una manera de expresar estos pensamientos embotellados dentro. "¿Podemos dar un paseo?"

"Oh, bueno, seguro", dijo Cheerilee, aunque con una mirada superficial a la pequeña pila de papeles en su escritorio de izquierda a derecha. Aun así, conocía a Twilight como varias cosas: el organizador que había hecho para terminar el invierno en un tiempo récord, una de las yeguas que había salvado a Equestria de amenazas misteriosas e indescriptibles en dos ocasiones, y alguien que no perdía el tiempo ociosamente. Entonces ella sonrió y caminó con Twilight desde la escuela.

"Escuché que hay algunos casos de burlas en su clase", dijo Twilight, recordando las historias de Applebloom de ser acosado sin piedad por ser un "flanco en blanco".

"Bueno, desafortunadamente, ese será el caso con cualquier escuela..." Cheerilee dijo, "Potros, ellos... algunos de ellos pueden decir, o puede hacer algunas cosas muy insensibles sin realmente darse cuenta de la gravedad de lo que están haciendo".

"Sí... lo sé", dijo Twilight con tristeza, pateando a un lado una pequeña roca mientras caminaban.

Ante esto, el estado de ánimo de Cheerilee cambió. Esto no era una mera llamada social, no es que eso hubiera sido normal para empezar, dado lo cerca que ella y Twilight no estaban, en realidad. "¿Qué tienes en mente, Twilight?"

Twilight suspiró. "Algunas cosas me pasaron cuando era potra. Ellos... bueno, ¿sabes cómo cada clase tiene ese potro que siempre mira hacia abajo a sus cascos cuando la maestra llama al trabajo en grupo, fingiendo que en realidad no existe? "

"¿Mm-hmm?"

"Ese fui yo. Y... se dieron cuenta".

"Estoy escuchando."

Así que mientras caminaban por las calles iluminadas por la luz de la luna de Ponyville, Twilight confió en Cheerilee los numerosos incidentes en los que ella había sido llevada hasta las lágrimas y, por lo tanto, aún más aislada, por el comportamiento de sus compañeros. Predatoria, lo era, aunque nunca usó ese término directamente. No estaba segura de por qué, pero se sentía bien al hablar de todo esto con Cheerilee: después de todo, el potro de tierra había dedicado su vida al trato de los jóvenes potros.

"... Y no puedo resolverlo." Twilight suspiró al final de su historia excepcionalmente detallada. "SÉ que no debería molestarme ni una pulgada. Fue hace años, y sé que he hecho lo suficiente para demostrar todo lo que dijeron está mal, y... y... "

Cheerilee, después de tomarse un momento para absorberlo todo, se volvió hacia Twilight y preguntó: "Sra. Sparkle, ¿cómo te ves a ti misma?

"¿Perdón?" El unicornio se volvió. "Ah... solo Twilight".

"Bien entonces, solo Twilight". Cheerilee dijo: "¿Cómo te ves? Dame una lectura fría de las primeras cosas que te vienen a la mente ".

"Oh, bueno ..." Twilight golpeó su barbilla con un casco y comenzó, "Bien en magia. Todavía aprendiendo, pero potente. Lector dedicado Es bueno hacer las cosas y asegurarse de que todas las piezas quepan ".

"Mm-hmm", dijo Cheerilee como si estuviera clasificando un papel, "Sabes, a veces cuando un potrillo pasa por una mala experiencia, puede llevarlo con ellos a medida que crecen, en la medida en que comienza a formarse incluso la forma en que se ven a sí mismos. Dime, Twilight: ¿por qué todas las piezas deben caber?

Twilight dudó. Recordó esas sesiones con el Dr. Mane en Canterlot, y cómo había dicho algo, alguna sigla, que no significaba mucho para ella en ese momento ... ¿OCD? Pero ella solo suspiró, "Ellos solo - solo tienen que hacerlo. Es la única forma en que las cosas tienen sentido. De lo contrario, todo es demasiado, demasiado impredecible, demasiado inestable y... ¡y no puedo lidiar con eso! "

Terminó su frase un poco más fuerte de lo esperado, pero afortunadamente no había tantos ponis fuera a esta hora de la noche, a excepción de la yegua Pegaso gris que pasaba volando. Derpy solo dio una ola con los ojos cruzados a los dos ponies en tierra y continuó su camino.

"Oh, Twilight", dijo Cheerilee, con una sonrisa forzada y suave en su rostro. "Lo siento por ti, lo siento". No soy un psiquiatra, pero creo que has dejado que las palabras de estas potras realmente te hundan las garras y no te suelten ".

"B-Bueno, eso es ridículo", dijo Twilight, olvidando por un momento que había sido ella quien había buscado la compañía de Cheerilee y no al revés. "No es como si hubiera pasado los últimos años en una celda acolchada murmurando sobre libros voladores. Casi me había olvidado por completo de todo este lío hasta que..." Murmuró algo que era indiscernible, pero probablemente bastante desagradable," Mostró una copia de seguridad, aquí en Ponyville de todos los lugares ".

"Déjame contarte una historia", dijo Cheerilee, aclarando su garganta. Ella fijó sus ojos hacia adelante, acercándose a Twilight, como si tratara de consolar a su potra mientras hablaba, "El primer año que tomé el puesto de maestra en Ponyville, había un pequeño potrillo en mi clase llamado Manny. En su primer día de escuela, se mostró listo y sonreía a todos, pero a medida que avanzaba el año, tuvo... dificultades, con los otros potros. Llegó al punto en el que un día, después de que terminé de clasificar los papeles, agarré mis maletas y comencé a dirigirme a casa, cuando encontré a Manny tirado detrás del árbol, gimoteando. En el recreo, los otros potros lo habían hecho, bueno... algo, para él. Nunca me diría qué fue, solo que no entendía por qué eran tan mezquinos, tan despiadados, por algo que simplemente no podía evitar. Una vez más, él no me dijo que precisamente".

Ella continuó, "Algunos años más tarde, me encontré con Manny nuevamente. Se había convertido en un hermoso semental, y lo digo yo, y era lo suficientemente amable, pero ... ocasionalmente, cuando nos encontrábamos, había un contratiempo o un comportamiento que no podía explicar. Al final del día, parecía que no actuaba como otros potros de su edad como uno debería, en resumen. Ese potro feliz y astuto que recordaba desde el primer día de clases había desaparecido o al menos... estaba encerrado ".

"¿Qué estás diciendo?"

Cheerilee suspiró tristemente, "Conseguí mi cutie mark cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que amaba enseñar a los potros jóvenes. Pero en este trabajo, he visto algunas cosas que me hicieron darme cuenta de que, tal vez, había otra razón para ello... para poner a los potrillos en el camino correcto de la vida. Lo que estoy diciendo es que las cosas que nos impactan como potrillos pueden tener un impacto muy real en nuestra forma de ser adultos. Si tuviera que apuñalarlo, supongo que esta obsesión-

"Ahora-"

"Esta obsesión por mantener todo ordenado y bajo control podría ser tu forma de defenderte de estos pensamientos externos, percepciones externas. Mira, si no te importa que te diga, no creo que alguna vez hayas superado lo que esas potrancas te hicieron... He visto esto antes, creo que has dejado que defina tu vida.

"Pero... pero eso no es..." Twilight bajó la cabeza y suspiró, "Eso no puede ser... No quiero eso..."

"El hecho de que esté en el espejo retrovisor no significa que no esté apareciendo más cerca de lo que es". Cheerilee se inclinó mientras lo decía.

Twilight emitió un profundo y resignado suspiro. Los temores que ella había llevado a través de su vida, el equipaje que inadvertidamente había arrastrado a la puerta cada día de su vida... era como si una parte de ella se hubiera fracturado, ese día esas potrillas la apartaron de un simple potro aislado, y en un objeto de burla, desprecio y odio. Le vino a la mente el pensamiento de que cada vez que la grieta amenazaba con salir a la superficie, se había apresurado a golpear tantas tiritas de cinta como le fuera posible antes de que se convirtiera en una rotura completa.

Y a veces... en sus intentos por ocultar esa grieta, ella había...

"Oh, dulce Celestia". Twilight murmuró débilmente mientras un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal. La última vez que había luchado para arreglar la fractura, para asegurarse de que todas las piezas encajaban en perfecto orden matemático... casi había destrozado la ciudad. Su hechizo de querer-lo-necesito-no era simplemente irresponsable, mostrando una falta de razonamiento superior tan malo como esos dos idiotas que inadvertidamente habían liberado a la Osa Menor - era peligroso, y probablemente ilegal. Ella no sabía. Ella no leyó muchos libros de leyes. Pero probablemente. Afortunadamente, Celestia tuvo piedad de ella. Quizás se lo merecía. Tal vez no.

Y lo había hecho al atacar a tres pequeñas potrancas.

Los labios de Twilight se estremecieron. Ella se esforzó por decir: "Yo... tengo que sentarme".

No estaba segura de la casa de quién se sentaba, pero no le importaba mucho. La gravedad de su obsesión empezaba a parecer mucho más severa de lo que ella y sus siempre generosos amigos le habían dado crédito.

Porque demostró que la fractura era tan profunda, que Twilight se vio impulsada a causar descontento y caos, y muy probablemente infringió la ley, solo para poder mantener esa ilusión de tener cada segmento infinitesimal de su vida bajo control total por un día más. Sabía con certeza que habían colocado ponis bajo cuidados psiquiátricos por mucho menos.

Cheerilee había permanecido en silencio cuando Twilight sufrió esas revelaciones internas. Ella había comenzado a rodar el tren, y no estaba dispuesta a poner un centavo en las pistas mentales una vez que el unicornio había construido una cabeza de vapor. Pero por sus experiencias al lidiar con potrillos de todas las edades, la maestra sabía que era hora de intervenir cuando notó que las lágrimas brotaban en los ojos del unicornio morado. Justo cuando los primeros sollozos brotaban del preocupado unicornio, Cheerilee se acercó a Twilight y canturreó, "Twilight Sparkle, vamos a llevarte a casa ... ¿estás bien para caminar?"

Twilight simplemente asintió aturdidamente, incapaz de pensar en algo que decir que justificara sus acciones.

Mientras caminaban en soledad por las calles nocturnas de Ponyville, Twilight reunió la fuerza para volverse y decir: "Cheerilee, apuesto a que eres una maestra maravillosa".

Ante esto, el pony de tierra de color cereza pareció sonrojarse y dijo: "Solo trato de verme a mí mismo en términos de cómo ayudo a mis alumnos".

El sentido del tiempo de Twilight se desvaneció en su camino. Todo lo que realmente usaba para medir su paso era el movimiento de sus pezuñas en el suelo y el borrón de los edificios que pasaban. Lo único que burbujeaba a la superficie era una serie de pensamientos singular y unificada.

Seguí negándolo, seguí presionándolo...

Pero tengo un problema.

... Yo, Twilight Sparkle, alumna personal de la Princesa Celestia, tengo un problema.

Ahí. Yo... lo admití.

¿Primera vez?

Tal vez...

Pero finalmente, se encontró mirando la puerta de madera de la biblioteca de su casa.

"¿Te gustaría tomar una taza de té?", Preguntó Cheerilee con ternura y colocó su casco en el hombro del unicornio como una especie de intento de comodidad, pero Twilight simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"Muchas gracias, Cheerilee... por todo. Yo solo... creo que podría hacer algo de tiempo conmigo misma en este momento ".

El pony de tierra teñido de color cereza asintió respetuosamente. Mientras ella trotaba, ella giró su cabeza hacia atrás para decir, "Eres una yegua notable, señorita Twilight Sparkle. Si tienes necesidad de algo, solo ve a verme, ¿de acuerdo? "A lo que el unicornio morado asintió levemente, el indicio de una sonrisa casi formándose en las comisuras de su boca.

Antes de que Twilight pudiera abrir telequinéticamente la puerta, ésta se abrió para revelar al dragón bebé parado en el umbral.

"¡Twi-CHICAS! ¡Ella está de vuelta!" Gritó Spike cuando Twilight entró a su guarida, a la cual el unicornio morado repentinamente fue inundado por todos lados por los cinco ponis quienes instantáneamente comenzaron a tocar en tonos frenéticos.

"¡Twilight!" Gritó Rarity con más fuerza, haciendo que los otros callaran, "¡Twilight, cariño, vine directamente aquí cuando te teletransportaras! Pero cuando no estabas aquí, me puse tan angustiada... "

"Todos lo estabamos", dijo Fluttershy, "¡Peinamos toda la ciudad por ti!" Susurró, exclamando, "Cuando ella te vio, ella nos dijo y volvimos aquí para esperarte".

"Ella?" Twilight desconcertado.

"Derpy es bueno en un apuro!" Pinkie Pie rebotó.

"Rarity nos explicó todo", dijo Rainbow Dash, batiendo sus alas con vehemencia a pesar de que estaba de pie en el suelo. "¡Acabo de darme una descripción de esas mulas enfermas!". Ella revoloteó en el aire y alzó sus pezuñas delanteras en una especie de posición de '¡ponlos!'. "¡Van a aprender que si juegas con mis amigas, vas a probar el Arco Iris!"

"Es fácil, RD", arrastró Applejack antes de que su atención se volviera hacia Twilight "Twi, sé lo que es sentir que el mundo te está presionando y no sabes a dónde ir. Lo veo todos los días después de que Applebloom llega a casa de la escuela. Cuándo los potrillos demasiado privilegiados y poderosos se han salido con la suya. Ella simplemente lo canaliza todo en las Cutie Mark Crusadin ', pero entre tú y yo, no están más cerca de obtenerles sus marcas, ya que Silver Spoon va a ser menos que un hervor de mierda. Pero he visto el dolor en sus ojos... Twi, si no te importa que yo diga, esto explica mucho." Twilight esperaba que Applejack no se estuviera refiriendo al incidente de 'tardanza', pero ella sabía en ella corazón de que ese incidente estaría fresco en sus mentes por un tiempo aun. "Te miro, Twi, y veo algo de dolor, algo de ansiedad reprimida, que realmente no puedo imaginar que Applebloom tenga que pasar. Si no les molesta que diga, estresado y estirado no es posible atravesar la vida. 'Lados: simplemente sondeamos por nuestra Twilight, ¿verdad, chicas? ¡Nombra un pony que pone más esfuerzo en aprender cosas nuevas!"

"Claro que sí," Fluttershy sonrió suavemente al unicornio. "El simple hecho de estar cerca de ella te hace sentir que tu mundo es mucho más equilibrado".

"Y soporta tanto de nosotras", Rarity se sonrojó al admitir, "A veces es como si todos la empujáramos en diferentes direcciones, pero ella mantiene la cabeza en alto".

Rainbow Dash se acercó más, "Podrías ser el Elemento de la Magia, pero en realidad... encarnas mejor en todos los nustros".

Se volvieron y miraron a Rainbow.

"¿Qué?" Dash se encogió de hombros, "Applejack puede ser poética, ¿pero yo no puedo ser poética? En serio, chicas? ¿Applejack?"

"Lo que estamos tratando de decir, Twi, es..." dijo Applejack, ignorando discretamente a Rainbow, "Te tenemos todo tipo de amor, Twi. Si estás triste, frustrado o enojado, o sientes que te estallaran las venas... ven a vernos. De Verdad."

Twilight sintió otro temblor en su barbilla, pero esta vez, sus lágrimas eran de felicidad. Para cuando se acercó al círculo, prácticamente se habían apilado para abrazarla.

"Absolutamente debes hacer un balance de tus logros", dijo Rarity, "estas yeguas que te trataron pueden tener trabajos glamorosos, pero en el fondo, no tienen una fracción de lo que tienes".

"Chicas... ¿Realmente pasaron todo el día buscándome?"

"¿Por qué en Equestria pensarías lo contrario, Twi?" Applejack se inclinó.

"Supongo..." Twilight se mordió el labio con una media sonrisa mientras reflexionaba en voz alta: "Creo que todos tendemos a dejar que lo negativo nos afecte... hemos vencido a Nightmare Moon, hemos devuelto a Discord a ser de piedra, nos hemos enfrentado a una horda de Diamond Dogs y salimos oliendo a rosa, pero... son las pequeñas cosas que realmente dejamos que nos afecten. Las cosas que dejé atrás, eso realmente nunca me dejó ir... Supongo que todavía estaba tratando de demostrarles que estaban equivocados. Tratando de estar a la altura de algo, alguna expectativa imaginaria que nunca... que nunca alcanzaría." Su tono cambió cuando lo dijo, como si solo se hubiera dado cuenta en ese mismo momento.

"Ya estás allí, terrón de azúcar", Applejack reafirmó.

Twilight encontró las palabras fácilmente después de ese momento, "Yo... supongo... temía que cuando ustedes descubrieran todo esto, no lo harían, no sé... piensen en mí de manera diferente". Se abstuvo de decir la última parte de su Pensé: Que comenzarías a pensar en mí como yo pienso en mí misma.

"Ahora que eso es solo un gran disparate", dijo Applejack a los ojos de Twilight con una sonrisa suave. "En todo caso, lamentamos que esas yeguas hicieran tu vida imposible en la escuela, porque nunca sabrán lo que es tenerte como amiga".

Donde Twilight había estado a punto de derrumbarse en la frustración y la ira, ella solo podía fundirse en una sonrisa. El peso en sus ojos se fue lentamente.

Había planeado, al día siguiente, enfrentarse directamente a Blanchette y Maylene, para darse una sensación de cierre. Pero cuanto más se mezclaba con sus amigas, más se dio cuenta Twilight - ¿cierre por qué?

Esa punzante sensación en el fondo de su mente que la había distraído del hecho de que había caído en una vida maravillosa aquí, finalmente se había disipado. Esa fractura que había burbujeado justo debajo de la superficie durante tanto tiempo tenía sus curitas rotas, y había emergido a la luz clara del sol de Celestia, pero... las piezas estaban en su lugar para comenzar a establecer un molde para él, en lugar de una gran cantidad de soluciones... Todo lo que quedaba era ver a sus amigas, que la amaban sinceramente después de todo, y la entusiasta voz de Pinkie Pie desde atrás, sugiriendo en voz alta una fiesta para celebrar.

Y después de todo, ¿por qué no? Porque ahora mismo en ese momento ese asunto era la última cosa en la mente de Twilight.

Querida princesa Celestia,

Normalmente, te doy mis informes de amistad desde una perspectiva objetiva, una vista de tercer pony. Pero esto es algo de lo que creo que debería hablarse como un asunto personal. Hace años, trataste de ayudarme a superar los problemas de la interacción social y los problemas de la vinculación entre iguales que me habían llevado aún más al aislamiento como potra, y por eso, te agradezco.

Pero resulta que esto era algo que necesitaba trabajar por mi cuenta. Algunos ponis llegaron al pueblo recientemente, a quienes esperaba no volver a ver nunca más, y sacaron a la luz algunos problemas de mi pasado que creía haber dejado atrás.

Pero el hecho era que realmente nunca lo había dejado ir. Estaba tan aterrada de dejar que esas burlas me definieran e inadvertidamente, lo hizo.

Me lastimaron, princesa Celestia. No puedo negar eso. Y no tengo ningún deseo genuino de volver a verlos. Pero si nuestros caminos se vuelven a cruzar, no tendré miedo. Porque las heridas pueden sanar, con el equipo adecuado.

Entonces mi informe de amistad es así:

Todos tenemos recuerdos y experiencias que desearíamos poder dejar de existir, pero concentrándonos en ellos y dejándolos que te consuman te llevarán por caminos oscuros y callejones sin salida. No siempre es tan fácil como simplemente dejarlo ir, pero cuando sientas que estás al final de tu juicio, tus amigos estarán allí con los cascos abiertos. Mantener las cosas reprimidas solo empeora las cosas, porque a veces la raíz misma del problema es admitir que tienes un problema en primer lugar. Pero al mismo tiempo, no puedes perseguir la felicidad tratando de microgestionar cada faceta de tu existencia.

Tu fiel estudiante,

"…Twilight Sparkle."

La princesa Celestia sonrió suavemente mientras terminaba de leer la carta de su querido estudiante a la luz de la vela de su estudio privado. Mientras telequinéticamente colocó el pergamino, sus ojos se desdibujaron con el recuerdo de encontrarse con los padres Parapet y Treborne para informarles que sus hijas ya no tenían un lugar en su escuela, pero más aún, recordó los sollozos de su pupila personal en sus cascos. Como ayer, oyó la voz de una potra Twilight: "¿Por qué no me quieren, princesa Celestia? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?'

Y la respuesta de Celestia había sido la misma que entonces: "Nada".

La alicornio blanca levantó con gracia y deliberadamente otro pergamino de su escritorio. Éste, por su tono más monocromático, era una copia para fines de referencia de otra carta que ella había enviado hacía unos días. Con una inclinación mansa, Celestia lo leyó:

Para los editores de Wings And Wonders,

Es por orden ejecutiva de las Princesas de Equestria que yo, Celestia, estoy interesado en ver la versión de su revista de las ciudades más pequeñas. También estoy muy interesado en la experiencia fotográfica de dos de sus fotógrafos más prósperos, la Sra. Parapet y la Sra. Treborne. Creo que la ciudad de Ponyville se reflejaría muy bien a través de las lentes de esos dos ponis.

Sé que no es la región típica de sus fotógrafos, pero Ponyville no deja de tener influencias en gran escala. Tome el restaurante Gilded Horseshoe por ejemplo, si sus yeguas anhelan la cocina estilo Canterlot.

Me interesaré ver qué paisajes se les ocurrira para el próximo número.

Su princesa.

Celestia

La alicornio levantó su taza de té por el aire y tomó un sorbo suave y tibio. Había sido una apuesta de la que ni siquiera ella había tenido la más mínima duda, empujando a esos dos unicornios en dirección al restaurante que Twilight había mencionado ir a probar esa noche. Pero luego... después del incidente con la muñeca Smarty-Pants, Celestia se había dado cuenta de que algo en la psique de su fiel alumna estaba empezando a tambalearse, como una rama de árbol deshilachada atrapada en una tormenta demasiado fuerte. La princesa había sospechado de ella, pero fue ese incidente lo que la convenció de la raíz del problema. Necesita ser espolvoreado, confrontado y por confrontación, movido más allá. Twilight no podía seguir huyendo de ella inconscientemente.

Celestia colocó sus alas cómodamente detrás de ella, puso una sonrisa suave y dijo en voz alta: "Y tu tarea, mi fiel Twilight... es divertirte".

-El fin-


	2. Prologo

Prologo

Querida princesa Celestia,

Normalmente, te doy mis informes de amistad desde una perspectiva objetiva, una vista de tercer pony. Pero esto es algo de lo que creo que debería hablarse como un asunto personal. Hace años, trataste de ayudarme a superar los problemas de la interacción social y los problemas de la vinculación entre iguales que me habían llevado aún más al aislamiento como potra, y por eso, te agradezco.

Pero resulta que esto era algo que necesitaba trabajar por mi cuenta. Algunos ponis llegaron al pueblo recientemente, a quienes esperaba no volver a ver nunca más, y sacaron a la luz algunos problemas de mi pasado que creía haber dejado atrás.

Pero el hecho era que realmente nunca lo había dejado ir. Estaba tan aterrada de dejar que esas burlas me definieran e inadvertidamente, lo hizo.

Me lastimaron, princesa Celestia. No puedo negar eso. Y no tengo ningún deseo genuino de volver a verlos. Pero si nuestros caminos se vuelven a cruzar, no tendré miedo. Porque las heridas pueden sanar, con el equipo adecuado.

Entonces mi informe de amistad es así:

Todos tenemos recuerdos y experiencias que desearíamos poder dejar de existir, pero concentrándonos en ellos y dejándolos que te consuman te llevarán por caminos oscuros y callejones sin salida. No siempre es tan fácil como simplemente dejarlo ir, pero cuando sientas que estás al final de tu juicio, tus amigos estarán allí con los cascos abiertos. Mantener las cosas reprimidas solo empeora las cosas, porque a veces la raíz misma del problema es admitir que tienes un problema en primer lugar. Pero al mismo tiempo, no puedes perseguir la felicidad tratando de microgestionar cada faceta de tu existencia.

Tu fiel estudiante,

"…Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight sonrió suavemente cuando Spike enrolló la carta en un pergamino perfecto, respiró hondo y resopló, enviando el informe de amistad lejos a Canterlot. El unicornio le había dado la carta a Spike para que tomara unos minutos después de que sus amigas se marcharan de la fiesta espontánea de Pinkie Pie, "Twilight había venido a casa después de estar afuera"; serpentinas y varios globos aún no se habían quitado.

Spike se dio vuelta, solo para encontrar su pie presionando un globo rubí. Estaba demasiado comprometido con el paso para dar marcha atrás, y el globo estalló bajo su peso, haciendo que el bebé dragón gritara y tropezara, agitando los brazos. En su camino, golpeó varias de las estanterías de Twilight, enviando varios tomos al piso antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Cuando Spike finalmente perdió pie y cayó de costado, vio a un Twilight de ojos muy abiertos que corría en su ayuda.

"¡Spike! ¡¿Estás bien?!"

"Peachy" gruñó Spike mientras se levantaba. Pero sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio cuántos de sus libros yacían en pilas desordenadas y desordenadas. "Oh, eh, voy a ordenarlos de inmediato! Veamos…"

"No te preocupes por eso, Spike. Los recogeremos más tarde." Dijo Twilight suavemente, con una sonrisa extrañamente satisfecha en sus rasgos. El dragón bebé parpadeó y articuló, '¿en serio?', A lo que ella respondió y respondió: "De verdad, Spike. No te preocupes por eso".

Cuando Twilight subió a su habitación, una rápida mirada por la ventana le recordó que la pegaso había programado durante bastante tiempo una lluvia para esta noche, para dar a la vida vegetal el alimento negado durante la semana relativamente soleada. Incluso antes de abrir la ventana y salir al balcón, pudo oír el suave golpeteo de la lluvia que caía de las hojas.

Pero cuando Twilight salió a la barandilla, esa suave y contenta sonrisa permaneció en su rostro, y solo se amplificó cuando sintió las gotas de lluvia, frescas y calmantes, no tan duras, pero casi como un baño de acción rápida, cayendo a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Cuando se apoyó en la barandilla del balcón, la sonrisa de Twilight estalló en una pequeña carcajada.

"Sabes..." Ella dijo en voz alta a un ningún poni en particular, y sin embargo a un pony, "Estoy realmente feliz de ser yo".

"Oh, Dios mío... apenas he visto a nuestro Twilight tan aliviado". Rarity le dijo a algún poni en particular mientras ella regresaba a las comodidades de su Boutique. Su silla de montar personalizada y paraguas le había impedido soportar el remojo durante la lluvia, pero sin embargo utilizó una pequeña descarga mágica para levantarla y volver con un estilo elegante y en su estante apropiado tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás su.

"Myyyaow!"

"Opal, cariño, ¿eres tú?" Rareity gritó mientras se limpiaba los cascos. "Donde sea que has estado todo el día? Debería hacerte saber que acabo de pasar la noche más espléndida, y ..." Su voz se apagó cuando oyó los débiles sonidos de ese gato blanco como la nieve rascándose algo . No era una ocurrencia poco común, pero sin embargo Rarity giró a la vuelta de la esquina para investigar.

"Opal, ¿qué estás haciendo por todo Equestria?" Los ojos del unicornio se abrieron de par en par al ver el desastre que se había convertido en su piso. El felino evidentemente había encontrado dos instrumentos bastante delicados y caros en el suelo de esta habitación... dos cámaras Pony-Excel de primera línea. Uno estaba adornado con ' ' en letras brillantes, y el otro con ' ' en el mismo guión elegante.

El gato dio un maullido abundante y contento mientras pasaba sus garras a través de la película de varios días, y volvió a Rarity en un instante lo sucedido: las yeguas Parapet y Treborne, tomo sus cámaras justo antes de que la Sra. Parapet la golpeara con un hechizo de memoria compartida y tan distraídas que habían olvidado su equipo... y para cuando se dieron cuenta, Rarity ya se había ido y cerrado la tienda.

Cámaras llenas de imágenes de paisajes que debido a los próximos días programados para la lluvia, serían irremplazables en sus horarios. Fue desafortunado que una revista tan elegante como Wings And Wonders no pudiera pasar por alto un error de este tipo por parte de sus empleados.

En general, bastante desafortunado. Es una pena, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Opal inclinó su cabeza mientras miraba a Rarity.

"... ¿Crees que todo lo que ocurre da vueltas, Opal?"

"... Myaow".


End file.
